1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mechanical tools, and particularly to a blind rivet gun.
2. Description of Related Art
A blind-rivet gun for setting blind-rivets is known and is generally used in the following way. A blind-rivet having an internal thread in the inner periphery of a flanged sleeve is inserted and fitted in, for example, mounting holes in two panels connected to each other, and a screw mandrel of the blind-rivet gun is threadedly connected to blind-rivets. The blind rivet gun is often equipped with a hydraulic pressure apparatus which provides hydraulic pressure. While the hydraulic pressure apparatus presses the flanged sleeve of the blind-rivet to the lateral sides of the panel mounting holes, the screw mandrel is retracted toward the inner side of the gun body to outwardly expand and deform the flanged sleeve. Thus, the two panels are secured to each other as pressed and held between the deformed sleeve and the flange. However, the hydraulic pressure apparatus is often combined with the blind-rivet gun, which is too heavy to conveniently manipulate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.